urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy Thompson series
The Mercy Thompson series, or the Mercedes Thompson series is written by Patricia Briggs. Series Description or Overview Urban Fantasy for adults Brief Series Description or Overview "Mercedes is a Volkswagen mechanic living in the Tri-Cities area of Washington. Her Native American heritage has gifted her with the ability to take the form of a coyote at will. She's surrounded by far more powerful supernatural beings, including werewolves, vampires and an assortment of fae." ~ from: Goodreads | Mercy Thompson series Books in Series Mercy Thompson series: #Moon Called (2006) #Blood Bound (2007) #Iron Kissed (2008) #Bone Crossed (2009) #Silver Borne (2010) #River Marked (2011) #Frost Burned (March 5th, 2013) #''Night Broken (Mercy Thompson, #8) (expected: March 4th, 2014)'' ~ ranked #3 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 books) Shorts and Anthologies *0.5. Mercy Thompson: Homecoming (2009) Graphic novel *1.5. "The Star of David" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe anthology (2008) story *6.1. "Fairy Gifts" in Naked City anthology (July 5th, 2011) Tom in Mercyverse *6.2. "Gray" in Home Improvement anthology (August 2nd, 2011) Vampire in Mercyverse *6.5. "In Red, with Pearls" in Down These Strange Streets anthology (October 4th, 2011) and Kyle's story Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Alpha and Omega series: *o.5. "Alpha and Omega" in On The Prowl anthology (2007) *1. Cry Wolf (2008) *2. Hunting Grounds (2009) *2.5. "Seeing Eye" in Strange Brew anthology (2009) - and Moira of the Alpha & Omega series *3. Fair Game (March 6, 2012) First Book Blurb Mercedes "Mercy" Thompson is a talented Volkswagen mechanic living in the Tri-Cities area of Washington. She also happens to be a walker, a magical being with the power to shift into a coyote at will. Mercy's next-door neighbor is a werewolf. Her former boss is a gremlin. And she's fixing a bus for a vampire. This is the world of Mercy Thompson, one that looks a lot like ours but is populated by those things that go bump in the night. And Mercy's connection to those things is about to get her into some serious hot water. ~ Goodreads | Moon Called World-Building Mercyverse: Canon Setting Mercedes is Volkswagen mechanic living in the Tri-Cities area of Washington. ~ from the author's site The Supernatural Weres and shifters, Vampires, Faeries, Elves, Brownies, Gremlins, Garden Sprites, Witches World The all-inclusive series title is WORLD OF THE MARROK (the Marrok being the head of the werewolf clan that is the focus of the series), but there are two subseries, each focusing on one half of the clan: the city werewolves (MERCY THOMPSON) and the country werewolves (ALPHA AND OMEGA). Living in the Pacific Northwest, Mercedes “Mercy” Thompson is a Native American “walker” who can shift at will into coyote form. In a feminist twist, she owns her own garage where she repairs mostly German cars. In this world, paranormal beings are gradually making themselves known to the public, beginning with the lesser creatures (e.g., brownies, gremlins, elves, garden sprites) and gradually moving to the greater beings (e.g., werewolves). Vampires are still hidden from public knowledge. Mercy's father, who died before she was born, was a Native American from whom she received her "walker" talents; her mother is an Anglo who sent her off to foster care (a Montana werewolf pack) when she was a child. Mercy and her mother have since reconciled. In book 1, Mercy has left the Montana pack and moved to Seattle to be on her own. She is running away from the over-protectiveness of the pack elders as well as a failed romance with her childhood sweetheart. Mercy tries to live a peaceful life, but that never works out for an urban fantasy heroine, does it? Her adventures involve her with a variety of supernaturals: vampires, fae, and werewolves—and most of those adventures include violence and multiple injuries for Mercy. Since she lives in a trailer right next door to the local pack headquarters, the werewolves play a big part in Mercy's life. The relationship between Mercy and the pack goes from hate/hate in the early books to to love/love in the later books, with a whole lot of action and emotion in between. At the beginning of the series, Mercy’s possible love interests include two alpha werewolves: Sam, the above-mentioned childhood sweetheart, and Adam, the local pack leader (her neighbor). Early on, she even has a few lusty thoughts about Stefan, a sexy vampire, but that relationship eventually becomes a deep friendship. The books contain no graphic sexual scenes, but there are a number of blood-lust scenes, particularly in the middle books, that contribute to the high sensuality rating. Patricia Briggs books are frequently found on the New York Times Bestseller List. She's a great story teller and a master plot builder, and she has created an unforgettable set of characters in WORLD OF THE MARROK. If you like the MERCY THOMPSON series, be sure to read the ALPHA & OMEGA series. Charles Cornick, one of A & O's leading characters is referred to several times in River Marked because of his role as Mercy's childhood mentor in all matters pertaining to their shared Native American roots. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: MERCY THOMPSON SERIES Characters Character List ~ from Author's site Cover Artist *Artist: Dan Dos Santos *Website: The Art of Dan dos Santos *Artcle: Embodying Mercy Thompson In Person and In Paint | Tor.com Publishing Information Publisher: Ace, Penguin Group Author Page: Patricia Briggs - About - Penguin Group (USA): book list, interview, website link Books: #Moon Called (Jan 31-2006): Mass Mkt Paperback, 288 pages — ISBN 0441013813 / Hardcover: (Mar 2-2010): by Ace, 324 pages—ISBN 0441019277 #Blood Bound (Jan 30-2007): Mass Mkt Paperback, 292 pages—ISBN 0441014739 / Hardcover (Jan 4-2011): by Ace, 342 pages—ISBN 0441020070 #Iron Kissed (Jan 2-2008): Mass Mkt Paperback, 287 pages—ISBN 0441015662 / Hardcover (Jan 3-2012): by Ace, 352 pages—ISBN 1937007146 #Bone Crossed (Feb 3-2009): Mass Market Paperback, 287 pages—ISBN 044101836X / Hardcover: (Jan 26-2010) by Ace, 309 pages—ISBN 0441016766 #Silver Borne (March 30-2010): Hardcover, 342 pages — ISBN 044101819X / Mass Mkt Pb (Mar 30-2010): by Ace, 292 pages—ISBN 044101996X #River Marked (Mar 1-2011): Hardcover 1st Edition, 326 pages—ISBN 0441019730 / Mass Mkt Pb (Jan 31-2012): by Ace, 291 pages—ISBN 0441020003 #Frost Burned (March 5th, 2013): Hardcover by Ace, 340 pages—ISBN 0441020011 / MMpb (Jan 28-2014): 320 pages—ISBN 9780441020027 #Night Broken (expected: March 4th, 2014): Hardcover by Ace, ___ pages—ISBN 042525674X External References Books: *Published Works - Author's site *The Mercedes Thompson Series - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs *Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: MERCY THOMPSON SERIES - series overview *Patricia Briggs - Mercy Thompson Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Mercy Thompson (Character) - Comic Vine Mercy-verse: Characters, etc: *'Mercyverse: Canon' ~ Brigg's site *'Character List' ~ Brigg's site *The Hurog Family - Index ~ World-building Canon ~ Brigg's site *The Mercedes Thompson Series - Wikipedia *Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: ALPHA & OMEGA SERIES - series overview with World-building overview Author: *Patty's Home Page *Goodreads | Patricia Briggs (Author of Moon Called) *Embodying Mercy Thompson In Person and In Paint | Tor.com *Frost Burned (Excerpt) by Patricia Briggs | Tor.com Interview: *Patricia Briggs - About Patricia Briggs - Penguin Group (USA) Tri-Cities: *Tri-Cities, Washington - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Tri-Cities Visitor and Convention Bureau *About the Tri-Cities - Tri-City Regional Chamber of Commerce | Kennewick, WA Gallery Mooncalled300.jpg|1-''Moon Called'' (2006)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/71811.Moon_Called 2-bloodbound300.jpg|2-''Blood Bound'' (2007)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/285205.Blood_Bound 3-ironkissed300.jpg|#3-''Iron Kissed'' (2008)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1412138.Iron_Kissed 4-bonecrossed big.jpg|4-''Bone Crossed'' (2009)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3413662-bone-crossed 5-silverBorne big.jpg|5-''Silver Borne'' (2010)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6587387-silver-borne 6-rivermarked big.jpg|6-''River Marked'' (2011)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8230540-river-marked Fros tburned.jpg|7-''Frost Burned'' (2010)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6587387-silver-borne 7-frost burned big.jpg|8-''Night Broken'' (2014)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17562900-night-broken Gallery of Artist Paintings by Dan Dos Santos 1-Moon Called-painting by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|Bone Crossed ~ original oil painting by Dan Dos Santos 2-Blood Bound-Par Briggs-Dos Santos.jpg|Blood Bound ~ original oil painting by Dan Dos Santos Mercy Thompson|Iron Kissed ~ original oil painting by Dan Dos Santos 4-Bone Crossed by Patricia Briggs-Illus Dan Dos Santos 06.jpg|Bone Crossed ~ original oil painting by Dan Dos Santos 5-silver borne-painting by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|Silver Borne ~ original oil painting by Dan Dos Santos 6-River Marked--painting by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|River Marked ~ original oil painting by Dan Dos Santos Category:Series Category:Female Lead